Hide n go Seek!
by Magic-Butterfly22
Summary: The Powerpuff girls go hang out with the Rowdyruff boys at the skate park! Until Butch suggests they play hide n go seek. One shot!


**One shot: Hide en go Seek Destined on hiatus cause I don't really know where it's going...plus I've been extremely sick these last two weeks and I mean hospital sick. Also I'm visiting my aunt for two weeks and she has no wifi so I couldn't post or write any stories/chapters I had to send this to my friend to post anyways so sorry! Take this story as an apology.**

* * *

Buttercup POV

"Wake up Buttercup!" Blossom yells in my ear and I get up

" why~? It's Saturday and only 10 o clock!" I whine.

"And also the day we're going to the skate park!" Blossom says no yells and I finally remember.

"Oh yeah!" I say.

"I still can't believe we're going to the skatepark for our dat- I mean meet up place to hang out, and not some other place like the mall or something." Blossom says.

"Well it was my turn to pick and it's not a date it's just merely hanging out with friends." I say and get some random clothes from my closet.

"Well going to go get ready see you in a bit" she says and leaves.

"Oh Blossom!" Bubbles says and comes up to me smiling and then frowning after she looks at my choice of clothing.

"Your wearing that!?" She says. I roll my eyes. It just some normal clothes it's not like we're going to a fashion show or something!

"Yeah,so?" "So you can least chose some decent clothes!" She says and starts looking through my closet. Finally she chooses some black skinny jeans, a short sleeved green top with a big silver mustach and black, white and green Nike sneakers. A pretty nice choice if I do say so myself.

"Ok well then I'll go get changed" I say and go into the bathroom to get ready.10 minutes...

"I'm ready!" I yell coming down the stairs.

"Well good is Bubbles ready yet?" Blossom asks.

"I dunno?"

"I'm also ready!" Bubbles says bouncing down the steps next to me. She was wearing a blue tank top with the word Bubbles in hand writing and a picture three bubbles. A white skirt with a gold belt, black leggings and that small coat thing people wear over.

"Well then let's go."

* * *

Brick POV

We we're waiting for our "friends" the powerpuff girls at the skate park. Butch and Buttercups idea. Only us and Buttercup know how to skate so what's the point of coming here? Anyways we we're waiting and they finally showed up.

"Late." I say as they fly down I front of us.

"Only by a few minutes and we're girls what did you expect?" Blossom said. She looked pretty cute I mean nice. She was wearing a pink long sleeved v-neck, a white Capri with the words PINK and white flower slippers.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Boomer asked Bubbles. Instead Butch answers. "Let's play hide 'n' go seek!" He yells. What? Are we like 2 year olds or somethingThe girls look at him and then at each other.

"Sure" (Buttercup)

"We'll play"(Blossom)

"But"(Bubbles)

"We're not it!" They say and fly off in different directions. We look at each other.

"So who's it then?" Boomer asks.

"Well I found you both so we're all it!" Butch yells. Fine.

"Well I'm going to look for Blossom" I say and fly off.

"Buttercup" Butch says and flys off.

"Wait what?"

* * *

Butch POV

I fly off after Buttercup. I saw her fly to the mostly abandoned part of Townsville. I look around trying to spot her, when I see an broken down arcade. She must be in there. I fly inside the arcade.

* * *

Buttercup POV

I had flew off to the abandoned part of Townsville because it was pretty dark and had really good hiding spots. I saw an old arcade so I flew in. It was really old,dusty and gloomy looking. I turned on the lights only a few were working well so I still couldn't see anything really just a few games and a desk or something. Good enough I feel around a bit until I feel a door knob. A closet. I go inside and crouch down. A minute or so later I heard a scratching/crawling nose so I look around. I get a little creeped out so I look for a light switch, luckily I find one. I turn on the lights and scream.

* * *

Bubbles POV

Yay! We're playing hide 'n' go seek! That's one of my favourite games! I look around for a good hiding spot, I was hiding near the docks. I spot an nice little place next to the ice-cream shop so I hid there. I giggle he'll never find me here!

* * *

Blossom POV

I sped of in search of a good hiding spot. I had to think quickly since they would probably start looking soon. I looked around and found a little girl eating ice-cream. Wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

"Hey. Little girl do you happen to know any good hiding spots?" I ask. She looks up at me and says "Yea! I know a lot of good hiding spots! There's some really good ones in the park!"

"Ok! Thank-you." I say and fly off.

* * *

Butch POV

I look around the place. Man is it dirty. If you look closely in the corners and stuff you can see cob webs and stuff probably explains the tiny spiders. I walk around and hear an scream.

"Buttercup?!" I say and fly of in search of her. I see an door which I think leads to an closet the lights were on and Buttercup was screaming. "GET AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She was screaming stuff like that. I think she was sitting on the ground cause the door burst down and she was crawling backwards trying to get away from a...spider? It was pretty big and furry had like a million eyes and looked like the mama of the other tiny spiders.

"Hey Buttercup are you ok?" I ask. She gets up and runs to me saying

"Do I look ok?!". She grabs my shirt and uses the other hand to point to the spider. "Kill it before it lays eggs!" She screams.

"It already did." I say and point to the million little spiders heading our way. By now Buttercup was screaming her head off and had tears in her eyes.

"Your seriously scared of spiders?" I ask amazed.

"Yes know get me out of here!" She screams and I pick her up bribe style and and zoom out of the arcade cause it was crumbling down from her bursting the door down.

* * *

Boomer POV

I was looking for Bubbles and I had no idea where she was , I kinda wasn't paying attention. I asked around if someone saw Bubbles. Some people said they saw her near the docks so I went there. I looked around but I couldn't find her, until I heard a laugh, her laugh. Somehow it was just like her laugh was special from everyone else. It was light and soft and cute in every possible way and I loved to hear it. I turned around and saw her looking through the ice-cream shop window, so much for hide 'n' go seek.

"Hey Bubbles" "

Oh hi Boomer!" She says happily.

"Found you." I say. She laughs and I smile.

"Yea you did. So know what do we do?"

"How about we get some ice-cream?"

* * *

Brick POV

Where is she? I look around and spot a girl who looked suspiciously like Blossom talking to another 5 year old girl. The little girl had bright orange coloured hair so maybe they we're sisters. The girl that looked like Blossom flew away...wait it was Blossom! Arg... Oh well. I ask the little girl who Blossom was talking to where she was and she said that she was maybe at the park. So I flew away to the park.

* * *

Buttercup POV

I was still holding onto Butch when we were outside. I looked down to see that the whole arcade had fallen down, and hopefully crushed the icky spiders. Just then Butch started laughing. I look at him confused.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask. Butch stops laughing and looks at me.

"Because you, Buttercup Utonium are scared of spiders!" He says and starts laughing again. I hit him, HARD.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He says and I roll my eyes.

"So..." I say avoiding eye contact. "Thanks for saving me or whatever." He smiles at me. "Oh and Buttercup." He says.

"What?"

"Found you" he says and I hit him again.

* * *

Bubbles POV

Me and Boomer got some ice cream. I got vanilla ice cream and he got chocolate chip ice cream. We were walking along side the water and talking. "So do you think your brothers found my sisters?" I ask.

"Maybe." Boomer answers.

"Hey Bubbles you should probably not walk to close to the edge"

"Why not?" I ask.

"Cause you could slip and f-" .Fall. I fall into the water, Boomer try's to grab my hand but instead I grab the sleeve of his sweater and we both fall into the water. I return to the surface only to see that he's not there.

"Boomer?" I say. "Boo!" Someone yells behind me and I make a small shriek. I turn around. Boomer. "Don't scare me like that!" I say to him a bit mad. He laughs.

"Sorry" he says.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for pulling you along with me." I say. I guess I use my super strength when I'm scared.

"Nah, it's fine." He says. We float in the water in silence for a few seconds then I splash him.

"Hey what was that for!" He says. I laugh and splash him some more. He starts splashing me back and we start a water war. Nothing weird about two kids playing in the water together right?

* * *

Blossom POV

I flew into the park, knowing that Brick was right behind me. I looked a around and saw a fairly large tree close to me, so I flew onto one of the branches and sat there quietly. After a few seconds Brick came into my sight. He was looking around and somehow ended up standing right under the branch I was sitting on.

"Blossom! Come out from where ever you are!" I laugh. He looks so funny for some reason.

"Bloss? Where are you?" He says hearing me. I laugh again but a little louder.

"Hey! This isn't funny!" I start full out laughing and fall out of the tree, Brick looks up as I fall on him.

"Bloss, what a-" he says before I fall on him. "Why, how are you on top of me?!" He says/questions. I stop laughing, look at him and then steal his cap. Put it on my head and run away.

"Bloss! Come back here and give me my hat!" He says and starts running after me.

* * *

Regular POV

The girls were standing in front of their house.

"So girls" Blossom says and takes another breath "how was your day?" She asks.

"It was horrible! But fun and why are you breathing so hard?" Buttercup questions.

"I'll tell you later, why was it so bad and you Bubbles?" Blossom says and takes another breath."Oh! And why are you so wet!"

"It was great I got ice cream! And I kinda fell into the water at the docks." Bubbles says sheepishly.

"Ya, ya you can tell us all about it later." Buttercup says walking in.

"Ok". "Well I can't wait until our next "group meeting" with the boys!" Blossom says excited. Bubbles nods and Buttercup grunts in agreement. And they all walk into their house and shut the door behind them.

* * *

**Well it's awesome right? Don't answer that, cause it is. Really sorry I couldn't post my other story destined. :) / ;.( **

**Review~**


End file.
